gabanikifandomcom-20200214-history
Empress Kiki
Empress Kiki was the final true Ruler of the Empire of Athens. During her reign, known as the Reign of Peace from 478 B.U.K.- 1 A.U.K. She was the longest ruling monarch in history and was the longest ruling queen of Athens. Although known as the Reign of Terror due to her countless wars for independence from Gainese Control in the West, to the countless sieges in the North in Russia, she is considered the greatest monarch in history. She is accredited with the creation of the United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, Puerto Rico, and Snelly, the largest Empire the world has ever known. Early Life Empress Kiki was born to unknown circumstances, all that is known is she was left an orphan at the steps of the Temple of Athena in Athens, where as was custom she was raised by the Vestal Virgins. She was named Kiki by the Virgins whom would groom her to enter the prestigious school for Priestesses. Where Kiki excelled and within 5 years, herself was elected as the first High Pirestess taking the Holy Name, High Priestess Alexandra I. A role she took in 1008 B.U.K. When Emperor Emperor Tobias Marcus Taios VII died in 478 B.U.K. with no heirs, the consitutional crisis that ensumed made Kiki Empress of Athens, the first Empress not of Athenian Royal Blood to make use of the throne. Coronation At the Death of Emperor Tobias Marcus Taios in 478 B.U.K. in accordance to Constitutional Continuity, the ceremonial head of the Temple of Athena in Athens was to become the Empress of Athens. On the 12 Feburary, 478 B.U.K. High Priestess Kiki of Athens, became Empress Kiki, Queen of Athens, California, Nova Havanique, Halamut, Nordelande, Narnia, Snelly, Queen of All Gains, Keeper of the Holy of Holies, and Daughter of Athena. At her coronation there were an estimated 123,457,900 people who lined the streets around the Temple and Palace to see their new Queen. Early Reign Her Imperial Majesty was met with a ton of skepticism as no one ever knew the monarchy would die out. But Empress Kiki sought to unite the people through just as her predecessors did through Faith and perseverance. Although during her first year she could do little as it was a Mourning Period. Her first duties as Empress was to reestablsh the Athenian Empire as a powerful leading power as her predecessor left the economy weak and four wars on the borders with the Russians. But she underestimated the growing power of the russians and the Athenians lost over half of their territory to the Russian's in the West. With millitary defeat after defeat the people grew resltess and ordered that she step down and one of the "True Claimers" to the Throne, Emperor Marus's eldest Sister to become Empress. But she stood steadfast and quickly gained the support of her people by marching onto the battle field and soon, the Athenians regained their Western Territory and then some. Constitutional Reform After the victories against the Russians, the Virgin Empress announced her plans not to marry and thus ordered a referendum to the Consitution that stated since she would die without bearing a child, that she ordered her sucessors to be elected by the Great Temple to rule justly above all else religiously. The Eternal Queen After her 250th Year on the throne, many began questioning why she had not aged and thus the Legend around how she was born came to be. That the reason why she was found at the gates of the Great Temple must be because she was child of the Great Mother Goddess Pallas Athena herself thus, making her immortal so to speak. Thus the people began to worship her as a Living Goddess and thus she practically ran unopposed the day to day business of the Empire. Immaculate Conception The Virgin Empress became pregnant during the final years of her Reign in 18 B.U.K. Exactly how is unkown as she was carefully guarded by the Athenian Guard. But nonetheless, she gave birth to a sucessor, whom would be named Alexander. The Empress overjoyed with having a child of her own ordered another consitutional reformation stating that her son would succeed her should she die or should she step down from power. Unification of the United Kingdom It was after her son was born, that the Empress began the process of making peace with the russians to the North as the two people had always been technically the same Shinto peoples. Thus, she would lead a joint session in which the much larger and powerful Athenian Empire would unite with the Russian Empire so long as she would step down from her throne allowing for her young son to take power of both Kingdoms. Thus on the last day of the last month of the final year Before the United Kingdom, she signed alongside the King of the Two Russias, the Articles of Unification alloting that the next day, Annum Nova, would be the first day of her sons reign over the two Kingdoms. Category:United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, and Puerto Rico Government and Politics